Dejame ser el unico!
by Cyndy12
Summary: Con la muerte de los padres de Ino y la madre de Sakura,Hideki adopta a Ino y junto con su hija, se cambian a Japon/Tokio pero ... oh oh , vecino sexy que babea por cierta pelirosa ... Amor a primera vista? SASUSAKU INONARU ENTREN..!
1. Prefacio!

"PREFACIO.."

Sakura una chica de 17 años ojos verdes brillantes, estatura media, cabello rosa que llegaba por debajo de la cintura, atletica, orgullosa, posesiva, linda, arrogante, modesta y poco muy poco pasiente se encontraba en camino a Tokio/Japon con su padre Hideki, un empresario multimillonario de 37 años dueño de las meores y mas grandes empresas de agencias de autos de todo el continente de Asia alto pelinegro ojos acua grandes atletico guapo mandon y aunque publicamente no lo admitiera, cariñoso amoroso y muy consentidor, y con su ahora hermana Ino, una amiga que conosia desde bebe rubia alta ojos azul cielo impactantes con una figura envidiable cariñosa rebelde divertida bella y al igual que Sakura muy poco pasiente. Ino llego a la familia cuando ...

FLASH BACK

Naoko, la madre de Sakura, Tsunade madre de Ino (amigas desde siempre) y Kakashi esposo de Tsunade, se encontraban de viaje de negocios en Estados Unidos. Hideki esposo de Naoko decidio quedarse con Sakura e Ino en lo que regresaban, a él le encantaba jugar con ellas se llebaban muy bien los tres compartian secretos y hasta hacian travesuras juntos, se decian a si mismos "EL TRIO MALEFICO" ... Tan solo faltaban unas horas para que el avión desendiera a Hong-Kong, hasta que ...

-Hola?

-Hola, con el señor Hideki por favor

-Él habla, en que puedo ayudarle?-contesto algo inseguro

-Mire llamamos de la compañia de AÉREOLINAS TSUM para informarle que el avión en que viajaban - OK..! eso ya no le dio buena espina..- su esposa y Tsunade y Kakashi se cayo en el Atlantico y lamentablemente no sobrevivieron, tenemos sus cuerpos por si desea comprobar...-ya no escucho nada, solto el telefono y vio como el tiempo se hacia en camara lenta...

END FLASH BACK

Desde el dia de la muerte de los padres de Ino y la madre de Sakura, Hideki, Ino y Sakura eran una familia, y eran enormemente felices por que Hideki las amaba por igual, las complacia y les daba todo lo que podia, Ino siempre supo que él no era su padre, mas sin embargo siempre le llamaba papa y nunca se recondaba lo que habia pasado hace ya 10 años.

Su anterior "casa" se encontraba en Hong-Kong, pero Hideki no queria pasar mas tiempo en ella, necesitaba una nueva vida y que mejor lugar para vivir que en Tokio ...

Asi es, la familia se mudaba a Tokio a otra "casa", Hideki habia inscrito ya a sus hijas a el "Instituto Mediterraneo", era uno de los mejores y mas costosos colegios de todo Japon, para él era muy importante la educasion de sus hijas y por el dinero ... ni se preocupaba tenia lo suficiente hasta para comprar la misma escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno ahi tienen el prefacio gracias por leer ...

^.^


	2. Nueva casa, nuevos amigos, nuevo  ¿QU

_**Nueva casa, nuevos amigos, nuevo ... ¿QUIEN ES ÉL? **_

-SAKURA-

Tokio era una cuidad muy agradable, era grande y espaciosa con muchos edificios, se notaba un poco la contaminacion pero ni siquiera eso afectaba su belleza. Estaba feliz, simplemente feliz y llena de emocion al saber como resultaria mi vida en Tokio.

Me costo mucho dejar a mis amigos, familiares y hasta mi casa en Hong-Kong, pero ahora aqui en mi nueva cuidad, todo iba de maravilla.

-Miren - dijo Ino en un momento inesperado - ahi esta el coto, apresurate papi...

El coto era enorme en la entrada se encontraba una pared blanca con letras doradas que decia "Coto 5 Amanecer", habia una fuente muy parecida a la "Fuente de Trevi" en Roma, un policia bastante guapo sostubo la pluma hasta que pasamos. Las casas por dentro eran de dimensiones inreales, aun mas grandes que las de Hong-Kong, el coto solo tenia 5 "casas" de colores muy elegantes y nada chillones, blanco, crema, pero una casa en particular me llamo la atencion ... Sus paredes eran sustituidas por grandes ventanales de vidrio, se podia ver su sala, un cuarto de musica, sus habitaciones, un enorme jardin, canhas WOW...

-Llegamos princesas - dijo mi padre al encontrar nuestra nueva "casa" - Los muebles y sus cosas ya estan instalados. Bayan a ver que les parece, yo tengo que hablar con el vigilante - bajo del auto y nosotras nos disponiamos a salir cuando ...

-Ahh...- grito Ino mientras se le colgaba a papa- ERES EL MEJOR - decia mientras lo apretaba - me baje del auto y me cruse de brasos - "baya los vecinos pensaran que estamos locos" -me dije a mi misma

-Ino..Ino...INO..!- Ino paro de apretarlo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla-Saku sierra la boca, te ves mal

-jajaja- exploto Ino, y yo cerre la boca con fuerza, no me habia dado cuenta... ¿cuanto tiempo llebaba asi?

-hm..-dije con indiferencia -gracias papa - los mire Ino y mi padre se vieron con mirada complice - la casa es muy ... - pero no pude continuar ya que me atacaron con cosquillas... Era lo peor que me podian hacer. Me contraba tirada en el piso con mi padre y mi hermana haciendome cosquillas, yo solo reia como idiota, no podia pensar en nada, en un ajil movimiento me pare y comenze a correr sonrojada por el ataque, Ino reacciono ante mi movimiento y solo un segundo despues de que corri ella me siguio. Ino era muy rapida pero no me alcanzaba salvo por unos cuantos pies...

- Ya basta Ino- dijo mi padre con voz ronca - las princesas no corren tras otras princesas- Ino paro en seco, y con un movimiento de mano bastante fresa, camino como modelo hasta donde se encontraba mi padre, despues volteo y me saco la lengua, yo me limite a guiñarle el ojo y caminar como modelo tambien. La vedad es que no eramos una familia "normal", pero esa era la actitud que la caracterizaba.

Mi hermanita llego hasta mi y me dio un abraso fingido , para luego susurrarme en el oido - Acabamos de llegar y ya traes pege - susurro con tono picaro, yo solo frunci el seño confundida y prosiguio- casa 3 , entrada, 4 tipos, el de cabello negro con mirada fria y boca babeante - se separo de mi y dijo gritando - TE QUIERO SAKU ..!

Me voltee lentamente y lo vi ...

Era alto, bien formado y su cabello peliazul estaba despeinado, con un short deportivo y una camisa con el numero 7, su cara era perfecta sus ojos negros eran muy frios pero ese toque hacia verlos bellos, su boca estaba habierta pero no se veia mal, al contrario parecia el modelo de un nuevo perfume para hombre ...

Un rugido de motor me desperto de mi sueño y voltee a ver que era, mi padre se habia ido ... ¿por que? ¿a donde?

- Bamos adentro Saku - me dijo - O quieres quedarte a ver el climaaa- musito picaramente

Enrojeci y la tome de la muñeca jalandola, pero una voz me hizo detenerme ...

-SASUKE-

Acababamos de terminar de practicar fut en las canchas de mi casa, nos encontrabamos todos recostados bebiendo gatorade cuando un auto paso por nuestra casa...

-Oye teme que no tu padre llegaria hasta mañana?- pregunto Naruto dudoso

-Si, bueno eso se supone, bajemos a ver - conteste de modo indiferente y es que el coto estaba construido con 5 manciones, la 1 estaba desocupada, la 2 es la de Naruto, y sus padres lo dejan siempre solo por sus reuniones, yo vivo el la 3 y mi padre esta de viaje, la 4 esta en venta y en la 5 viven unos ansianitos que no conducen ... lo que nos dice que nunca pasan autos ...

- Sai - dijo el gemelo - mama viene por nosotros

- Esta bien Gaara - le dijo casi llorando - Waaa Naruto me separare de ti ... - dijo aullando de dolor mientras salian a la calle

-Waaa Sai ...- deje de escuharlos eran pateticos. Me concentre en un auto Ferrari Rojo que se estacionaba en la casa 4, pasaron 2 minutos y bajo un tipo alto, cabello negro, atletico, de unos 32 años , de el bajo una rubia del asiento de atras de unos 16 años bastante bien la tipa, ojos azules que parecia modelo y se le engancho como un mono luego lo apreto y prosigio a darle un beso en su mejilla, despues me quede impactado ...

Del asiento de adelante se bajo una hermosa muchacha de la misma edad que la otra, pero esta tenia el cabello Rosa, su figura era igual de espectacular que la otra pero hubo algo en ella que me encanto ... sus ojos verdes jade, en mi vida habia visto a alguien igual

Derrepente olvide que estaba con mis amigos y me concentre en ella, la rubia se dio cuenta de nosotros pero la ignore, ella cruzo los brasos he izo un mohin, despues el tipo y la rubia se abalancharon contra ella y le hicieron ... !¿cosquillas?, ella reia como idiota pero se veia tan bien tan ... dulce, en un agil movimiento se paro y comenzo a corre hacia la casa de los ancianos, un segundo despues la rubia la seguia pero no la alcanzaba por unos cuantos centimetros ... la peirosa corria rapidisimo casi tanto como yo ... derrepente su acompañante masculino dijo :

- Ya basta Ino- dijo el hombre a las muchachas - las princesas no corren tras otras princesas- la rubia paro en seco - "oh con que Ino" pense - he hizo un movimiento con la mano tan sexy ... despues camino como en una pasarela hasta su acompañante, luego se giro y le saco la lengua a la pelirosa, que no se quedo atras le giño un ojo y camino igual que ella hasta la ubicasion de los 3 ... "valla vecinos" rei dentro de mi

-Oye teme - me dijo naruto sacandome de mi cabeza - son tus nuevas vecinas, valla que afortunado eres, y eso que ni te bañas jajaja - le di mi mirada mas cargada de odio y se callo- bueno hablemosles ...

-Naruto Noooo..!

- OIGAN USTEDES ... - de repente me senti neervioso y me temblaba todo ... - LAS PRINCESAS - "pero que te pasa, eres Sasuke Uchija, yo nunca estoy nervioso... valor-valor"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

cyndy- jaja como? ocea el "gran" Sasuke nervioso?

sasuke- dejame, tu has de ser muy valiete ¬¬, ademas tu lo escribiste que te pasa?

cyndy-nada esque estas muy guapo ... °.*

sasuke- lo siento pero ya estoy con sakura ...

sakura- ja.! cyndy te lo regalo con todo y moño

sasuke- QUE.!

cyndy-wiii "bailando"

sasuke- ¬¬ ignoren a la loca ... sigan leyendo la historia ... que pasara conmigo? tartamudare y me pondre rojo como amu? ... Neh..! ese no es mi estilo

Bye bye

y gracias por leer ... ^.^


	3. Confianzitas!

-INO-

Se prendio como el fuego su cara y comenzo a jalarme hacia la casa- "hay saku, pense, ese chico te vio hacer tu teatrito jeje "- rei mentalmente

- OIGAN USTEDES ... - dijo una voz masculina bastante varonil pero a la vez infantil gritando - LAS PRINCESAS - dijo ahora con tono de broma

Me tironie de mi hermana y grite - Que pasa apuesto noble ? - me voltee y lo vi ...

Era alto, rubio, musculoso, sus ojos eran azules, mas bellos que nada, tenia una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y wow de piernas... Estaba vestido con un uniforme deportivo y lo acompañaban otros 3 tipos, entre los cuales se encontraba el que no dejaba de ver a Saku

Saku estaba roja y el tipo que la habia visto en el principio se volteaba para que no vieran su rojez... En cambio el rubio corrio hasta donde estaba ...

-SAKURA-

Ino estaba loca loca LOCA de verdad, el rubio corria hacia nosotras, bueno hacia ella, deseguro esperaban que fueramos halla y el peliazul Waaa me hervia la cara...

-Bellisima princesa, soy un principe ...- hizo un mohin mientras corria - me concede un baile ? - "Ok ese chico esta loco"pense

- Se lo concedere si me dice su nombre apuesto principe - dijo divertida

"Ok error Ino y el chico estaban locos"

-Naruto - dijo mientras le besaba la mano

-Ino- dijo mi hermana mientras retiraba su mano y lo abrasaba fuertemente - jaja eres muy divertido - dijo mientras lo soltaba

El chico se encojio de hombros -Gracias tu tambien- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego me miro - Hola - volteo con Ino - Vengan ya les presento a mis amigos

- Nop- dijo Ino reprochando - Que ellos vengan aca

"WHAT no no no no no NOOOOO..! "

Naruto salio disparado hacia la casa 3 pero iba tan rapido que se callo en el pabimento sin alcanzar a meter sus manos, aterrizo de cara y toda su ropa deportiva se despedaso.

-Naruto- grito Ino mientras corria hacia el chico

-Waaa me duele..- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y dejaba ver su rostro con el pabimiento pintado en su cara.

Sus amigos y hasta el periazul -guapo, sexy, hermoso...- se reian a carcagadas, Ino ayudo a levantar a Naruto y les dirigio una mirada fria a sus acompañantes que al instante callaron y ...

-Dobe ya basta de teatritos...- Waaa la voz del pelinegro era hermosa, tan varonil tan simplemente linda... - ¿cuantas veces no te has barrido y quedado asi? - ! °-° ! segia en shock! - Mejor solo di que quieres un abraso de ella ... - su voz piraca era tan abrasadora ..

- TEMEE..!- grito Naruto enrojecido pero ... ups

Ino abraso fuertemente a Naruto y no lo dejaba respirar, lo que hizo que se pusiera mas rojo por ambas cosas.

- Si querias un abraso .. solo tenias que pedirlo - dijo Ino picara

No se como pero yo ya me encontraba parada frente a Naruto y mi hermana

- Ino- dije tiernamente- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que la gente no son peluches?

- Para mi Naruto lo es - dijo acariciadole el cabello, el susodicho enrojecio aun mas

- Hola - me dijo un tipo con vos ronca, que se la aclaro, era de estatura media, cabello negro, ojos iguales pero cremosos - me llamo Pain- dijo con una sonrisa mientras me daba la mano

- Sakura - dije mientras con otra sonrisa apretaba tiernamente su mano "Wow que piel tan suave" pense en preguntarle su crema pero ... neh!

-SASUKE-

El dobe y la rubia Ino segian abrasados, cuando vi a la pelirosa -guapa,hermosa,linda..- acercarse y deje que mi mente se llenara de aquella perfeccion de voz

- Ino- dijo tiernamente "que linda es, es... perfecta en todos los sentidos" - ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que la gente no son peluches? "Me gustaria serlo para ti hermosa"

Pero QUE..? Pain se acercaba a mi peliroja "Que..? dije mi , bueno es mi mente"

- Hola - le dijo el tarado a mi princesa - me llamo Pain- dijo con una sonrisa "QUE LE ESTA COQUETEANDO ?"

-Celoso?- musito gaara

-Hm - "OBVIAMENTE ELLA ES MIA" "Que hago piensa... piensa"

- Sakura - dijo mientras con otra sonrisa apretaba su mano "Ahh que lindo nombre, nunca lo habia oido" espera "NOOOO..! y si a ella le gusta?" "Claro que no eres SASUKE UCHIJA todas te aman" "Si pero ella es distinta"

-SAKURA-

-Sakura ven te presento a los otros- dijo mientras segia sonriedo "Baya que sonrisa, me agrada" espera "PELIGRO PELIGRO te acercas al periazul"

-Mensos- dijo Pain - eh mieren ella es Sakura - dijo apuntandome - Gaara- apunto a un chico identico a el - Sasuke - "Waaa que lindo nombre, esperaba algo mas rudo" lo apunto y me dirigio una mirada muy extraña como una mescla de celos y asombro

- El es tu hermano - dije apuntando al chico ... su nombre wawa ... ups

-No- dijo con simpleza - es mi GEMELO..!- dijo y comenzo a hacerme cosquillas

"Baya otro, que forma de comenzar una amistad, pareciera como si ya nos conocemos"

-Y..YAAAA...- no podia hablar que ridiculo estaba haciendo frente a SASUKE ahh..!

- Pain - dijo el peliazul - que manera de comenzar una amistad... - hizo un mohin "Baya es mas que hermoso es ... perfecto en todos los sentidos"

-SASUKE-

Pain le estaba haciendo cosquillas ..! COMO SE ATREVIA? tenia que hablar con el

- Pain - dije secamente - que manera de comenzar una amistad... - hize un mohin que al parecer a ella le sorprendio

Pain paro de hacerle cosquillas y me dirigi a ella

-Sasuke Uchija - dije con mi voz mas atractiva que podia y le tendi mi mano con una sonrisa

- Hola- dijo sin notar mi sonrisa y mi coqueteo

"QUE..? por que no se derrumbo como las demas?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

cyndy: vaya, ya te estas pareciendo al verdadero Uchija ...

sasuke: si si pero no babees ...

cyndy: es que estas muy guapo °.*

sasuke: ignoren a la loca ... sigan leyendo la fic ...

naruto: siii deveras..!

cyndy: ejem naruto .. no digas deveras! ¬¬

naruto: por que? si con eso derrito a las chicas ... deveras..!

sasuke: aja... y yo amo a cyndy ¬¬

cyndy: enserio? *-*

sasuke: claro k NO ingenua ... lo que digo es que nadie se fijaria en naruto

ino: yo sii "toma a naruto del braso" vamonos principe

cyndy y sasuke °o°' ...

Gracias por leer - nya

Bye bye


	4. Un plan 2ble?

-SAKURA-

-Sasuke Uchija - dijo con una voz que derretiria a cualquiera y me tendio la mano ahh..! que linda sonrisa "controlate"

- Hola- dije aparentando no ver su coqueteo y estrechandole la mano "Waa que usan estos chicos que tiene las manos tan suaves" "controlate"

Derrepente llego una camioneta Humer Limosina ...

- Oh lo sineto Sakura-chan debemos irnos - dijo un poco triste - pero cada dia bendre a verte con flores .. cuales son tus favoritas?

O.o -jaja - rei nerviosa - pues las rosas jaja pero no es necesario...

-OH... pero claro que es necesario - me interrumpio - es que eres tan...

- Pain es tiempo de irnos, papa estara furioso - dijo el chico ..? gemelo - Hola y adios - dijo divertido mientras reia y abria la puerta de su camioneta

- Igual jaja - rei tambien con el . Eran muy agradables todos

-Adios mi sakurita-chan ..- O.o MI.? - soñare contigo y despertare queriendo verte de nuevo

- Jaja Gracias pero no es necesario .. - "vaya chico"

- Suve- dijo Gaara "Wow me acorde del nombre" - adios Sasuke y controla es porfavor , ya sabes que es muy distraido como para notarlo - le giño un ojo

-Hm- dijo SASUKE "ahhh utiliza mi monosilaba"

La camioneta arranco y me quede esperando que digera algo...

-SASUKE-

Estaba que hechaba chispas como podia decirle MI si ella es MIA ... La camioneta arranco y me quede esperando que digera algo...

-...-

-...-

Sin decir mas se alejo de mi, si de mi SASUKE UCHIJA, pero la detube antes de que siguiera...

-Eh! - se volteo con una ceja interrogante - no me has agradecido - le dije divertido

-SAKURA-

No decia nada, asi que me gire y comenze a caminar, pero algo me hizo detenerme...

-Eh! - me volte esperando que me diera la bienvenida o decirme un piropo pero ... - no me has agradecido - "WHAT..? yo gracias JA! por que? pero quien se cree?

-No tengo por que- dije enojada y comenzando a caminar de nuevo

-SASUKE-

Su expresion de enojo la hacia verse aun mas bella e inresistible, asi que decidi comenzar con una discucion con esa chica ...

-Pero porsupuesto que tienes - dije ofendido- Yo el principe Uchija te salve de un ataque de cosquillas de parte Pain ... - hize una pausa - asi que ... te escucho ...

-SAKURA-

-Espero que seas paciente y no te cances de esperar ... - dije mas enojada que nunca COMO SE ATREVIA A LLAMARSE PRINCIPE? Estaba idiota y era un odioso poco hombre...

Me dirigi hacia Ino que se encontraba sentada en el piso con Naruto platicando muy entretenidos...

-Ino ... ya es hora - mire a Naruto - Sakura - le dije dandole una mano

-Naruto - me dio la mano - un placer princesa jaja - hizo una pausa, se levanto y depaso levanto a Ino- Adios hermosa lindura de muñeca- princesa - diosa, te extrañare, pero prometo venir mañana con el teme y te invito a comer y al cine vale..?

-Claro Naruto encantada- dijo dandole un fuerte abraso - Oye no me presentaste a tu amigo- dijo apuntandolo - aquel que parece un vampirito ... No te apures yo boy- y salio huyendo hacia donde estaba el guaperrimo de Sasuke

-Bueno y que cuentas ? - le dije a Naruto

-INO-

Naruto y yo habiamos pasado la tarde entera platicando de nuestros hobbies, gustos, etc... y ahora se habia quedado platicando con mi hermana mientras yo me dirigia hacia el chico babeador que bien conocia

-Hola..!- le di un abraso grande - sabes pareces un vampirito triste - despues susurre en su oido - quiza mi hermana este ciega pero vi perfectamente como babeabas jaja - el chico se sonrojo y desbio la vista "Que divertido iba ser vivir en Tokio"

-SASUKE-

Vi a la rubia caminar hacia mi, pero hubo una frase que me hizo recordar algo ...

FLASH BACK

Hideki y Madara se encontraban en una junta y los dos decidieron llebar a sus pequeños conocerse...

Se hicieron las presentaciones :

- Hola- me dijo una pequeña rubia con ojos azules y dos coletas largas - soy Ino Haruno

-Sasuke Uchija

-Sabes pareces un vampirito triste ..-dijo la niña- pero yo te lo puedo quitar - y se abalanzo sobre mi dandome besos en la cara

Recuerdo que comparti con ella 4 horas de alegria, ella fue mi mejor amiga por que comprendia lo que sentia al saber que personas se hacercaban a mi por interes.

Para recordarnos ella me dio una pulcera rosada me dijo que era su favorita, y yo le regale mi corbata ...

FIN FASH BACK

y despues ella me dijo algo que me inquieto ...

- quiza mi hermana este ciega pero vi perfectamente como babeabas jaja " Y si ella le decia a su hermana?"

-No te preocupes- leyo mi expresion- Sakura no se dara cuenta hasta que se lo digas y por mi no hay que apurarse ...

-Oh.! Gracias, por cierto soy Sasuke Uchija- le dije

-Si yo conosco a tu papa, y tambien te conoci a ti - hizo una pausa - recuerdas?

-Jaja eres la rubia de dos colitas ... por dios siempre me caiste muy bien aun tienes esa corbata? - era increible poder hablar con ella

-Claro y tu tienes esa pulcera verdad?

-Claro - dije imitando su voz

-Waa no has cambiado nada jaja

-Ni tu jaja

-Oye te propongo un trato ... vale?

-Que clase de trato ...? - pregunte dudoso, su sonrisa me daba miedo

-Yo te ayudo con Sakura y tu me ayudas con Naruto vale?

-Hm.. quien dijo que yo quiero con tu hermana ... que por cierto no me dijiste que tenias una...

-Por dios teniamos 6 años, una olvida cosas , pero dime enserio no te interesa? - pregunto picaramente

-Em. bueno esta bien

-sSiiIIII!- me abraso hasta ponerme verde ...

-SAKURA-

Naruto a comparacion de Sasuke era una persona muy agradable, un tanto distraido pero simpatico, llebabamos el tiempo hablando de nuestros gustos, cuando me llego una repentina curiosidad por que hacian Ino y Sasuke asi que volte, pero casi se me cae la cabeza cuando vi a Ino abrasada fuertemente de el , quien por su parte no la soltaba ni interrumpia su abraso ... Waaa me senti tan mal , mataria a Ino ..!

-Te propongo algo - me dijo Naruto al ver lo que yo veia

-Te escucho

-Ayudame a conquistar a Ino y yo te ayudo con el cubito de yelo ... que dices?

-Yo..? con Sasuke no juege...

-No estoy menso Sakura-chan - dijo interrumpiendome

-Esta bien, acepto, pero es secreto, ocea 2 personas vale?

-INO-

Pare de estrujar a Sasuke mi amigo de infancia por 4 horas y le dirigi una sonrisa...

-Bueno - le dije separandome de el - comenzamos mañana, tengo mucho que planear asi que nos vemos vale? tu tambien has algo con Naruto

-Creo- me interrumpio - que no hay mucho que hacer pero da igual - dijo indiferente

-Wiiii esto sera genial - le di otro abraso y un beso en la mejilla - que sueñes con Saku querido cuñadin ... jaja

-Adios Ino y deja de estrujarme, me siento mareadooo...

-LLoron - lo solte y me fui dando brinquitos - ADIOS..!

Llege con Naruto y mi hermana ...

-Naruto fue un placer conocerte, pero es tiempo de planes, te quiero mucho y gracias por esta tarde tan linda...! cuidate - y le di un abraso de oso despues le di un beso muy muy cerca de la punta del labio ... me separe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

cyndy: ino cuanto amor derrochas

ino: si, asi soy ... ^.^

naruto: si asi es ¬¬

cyndy: que pasa narutin? celoso ..

naruto: sii .. ino abrasa al teme ..

sasuke: neh.! dove si yo ya tengo a saku

cyndy: ejem ..

sasuke: repito YO YA TENGO A SAKU

cyndy: pero .. "!drama total!" .. tu dijiste que me amabas en el cap anterior °.°'

sasuke: que era SARCASMO niñita ... bah..! sigan leyendo el fic e ignoren a la loca ...

Gracias por leer - nya

Bye bye


	5. Manos al  pastel? 1 parte

Manos al ... pastel? 1 parte ...

-SAKURA-

Despues de tan agetreada mañana ¬¬, Ino y yo vimos la casa, y era muy bella, grande y comoda, lo que mas me agrado fue la alberca, seguida por la cocina, a Ino y a mi nos encantaba cocinar ... aunque no siempre quedaba bien ... o al menos no quemado ...

Ya era mañana como a eso de las 9:00, ahora me encontraba tumbada en mi cama, recordando ... a ... BASTA el es un grosero nisiquiera lo conocia como para decir que me gusta ... ocea que me gusta? ... no claro que no por que ...

-Saku- se entreasomo en mi puerta- quiero cocinar un pastel de chocolate, jeje vienes?

-Si haya boy

-Bueno pero apurate por que tenemos visitas.. - y dicho esto asoto mi puerta con risitas

Mmm..? como que visitas? sera apropiado bajar en pijama? see han de ser familiares, ademas mi pijama es muy bonita ...

La pijama era un short gris con filos rosas y la blusa de tirantes igual ... Me puse mis pantumflas de gato que eran gris con rosa ... ^.^ siemrpe me combina todo ... y me puse mis lentes para dormir (N/a: los pondre en el perfil) gris con rosa, de diadema y me dispuse a bajar ...

-INO-

Toda la noche comenze a organizar mis planes, y los enumere, como hoy era domingo, decidi una muy convincente preparacion de pastel, sali de puntillas hasta la calle, aun con mi pijama, que era una blusa de tirantes negra, con un short rojo, mis pantumflas negras y mis guantes con aujeros (N/a: en el perfil) rojos ..., eran eso de las 7:00 am y decidi timbrar lo menos ruidoso posible ...

...

-SASUKE-

Soñaba con Sakura, estabamos en un parque , me sonreia muy amenudo y yo imnotisado le correspondia sin pensarlo ... Estaba a punto de confesarseme cuando ...

TINNTINNNTINNTINTIN...

-AHHH..!

-SASUKE- me gritaba desde la calle una voz femenina muy chillona

Me asome al balcon y la vi era Ino en pijama ...

-Que te pasa son las 6 y tu despertandome - le grite adormilado

-Necesito comenzar el plan, vamos baja ...

-Pero estoy en pijama ... - Oops ... solo dormia con mi pantalon azul ...

-Yo tambien menso, vamos vamos ... - me interrumpio

-Ok ya boy ... - cerre el balcon y me puse mis pantumflas negras ... esa niña me iba a complicar la mañana, iniciando por mi sueño ...

-INO-

Apenas habian pasado unos 2 minutos y bajo , tan entusiasmado estaba por ver a mi hermanita que nisiquiera se arreglo?... bueno todos estaremos en pijama asi que da igual ... Sasuke solo llebaba un pantalon azul marino y su cabello estaba peinado ..? la curiosidad me inundo ...

-Oye ...

-Hmm?

-Cuanto duras .. peinandote?

-Jajaja ~,~ no me peino siempre queda igual jaja- se removio su cabello y sigui igual ...

-Hmp bueno vamos que tenemos mucho que hacer - lo jale pero no se movio ni un milimetro

-Espera - se safo - que aremos ?

-Cocinar un pastel de chocolate *.*

-Hmp, yo no cocino...

-Pues tendras - lo agarre denuevo y lo intente jalar

-No

-Si, es mi primer plan

-Pero no me puedes obligar

-A Saku le encantara verte en pijama ...

-Bueno, pero solo si es de chocolate

-OK..!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

GRACIAS POR LEER ^*

BYE BYE ~ NYA


End file.
